monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Shen Gaoren
Ok I have Shen Unlocked But i Can't Decide What to Use!!! I'm Goin to use my full death stench (upgraded alot) (I have like 301 defense) but i dont know what wep! Should i use Saber(LS), Tormentor(LS), or Eternal Strife(SnS)? And what item should i use? Slappy slam 22:02, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Killing a Shen Gao: get onslaught, get the earthquake skill, attack his legs like crazy:P if no kill, A sure repel, onslaught's incredible!Armor's fine btw TheOnEhunter 16:39, 2 April 2008 (UTC) One thing to remember, though: keep hitting the same leg, and I'd choose the Strife. That way, you hit fast, and can dodge attacks. The only Items I can reccomend are Mega Demondrugs. Duskfatalis2 17:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Ok I defnitely suggest you use something STRONG like a hammer, hunting horn, or GS. Ravager Blade+, Striped Dragonga, or Anvil Hammer are all good contenders. You need a strong weapon cuz' you gotta break his legs fast so he won't get to the fort so soon, and you have to deal a certain amount of damage just to complete the quest. Anyways just attack one leg until it breaks the FIRST time, and do this to all the legs. Once all legs are broken for the first time do the same thing but let the legs break a second time. After the second break for a leg the crab will fall down and be stunned for a long time. But when you break one leg for the THIRD time he will fall down again, but all legs will be restored. Now, it may be useful to equip some Quake jewels because otherwise you'll be shaking a lot. Also when jumping into his shell make sure you do it AFTER THE BLAST or else you're screwed. Oh and when using the dragonator on him wait for him to stand tall. OK. A. how long does it take dragonater to recharge or whatever because i allways get messed up there. B. How can you jump in the mouth? I keep trying but never can. I've repelled twice with strife so far but still can't get a kill. I tried judgement (gs, 1056 att, green sharpness) but lost! Ohwell i guess. Slappy slam 17:21, 22 April 2008 (UTC) When u see him standing up or normal and close to the building i think its O. if u have a psp of course. and it should hit him. if u see a small reaction it worked. im not sure about the recharge. Ive never tried jumping in his mouth and im not very sure u can. Demiibabii4u 20:34, 22 April 2008 (UTC) yes, you can jump into his mouth if you need further proof the man and woman who talk to each other in the village(MHF2) will say it somewhere around HR:6. this is what you do to get in very simple get on a high lookout post like the one you do to jump on Lao. Ok, then just wait for it the crab will stop in front of the post, turn around, open its mouth and fire the blast. Once the blast leaves the skull jump into the mouth and take a carve. Unfortunately you can't get more than 1 carve after it fires because there just isn't enough time before he closes the jaws. But you can get 1 carve for each lookout post(3). And if you have trouble on timing the deragonator just wait until the crab starts attacking the fort with his pincers that means you're close enough, or if he stands up and starts walking towards the fort then another cue to dragonate. As for killig him good luck cuz I haven't gotten close so far. yeah that's a problem because i'm in the town. I'm HR2 and doing the elder one lol.Slappy slam 21:49, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Ya know, i keep reading everywere that the skull can be brocken, but not how. When i fight him and attack the skull, my wep just bounces off. do i just need to use a sharper weapon. i use Onslaught by the way. Truerurouni 22:10, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Use the Superpound move (R hold + stop and release) on the shell. PitchBlack696 23:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Or even though mostly you never have time the strongest attack is the triple-something you click (Triangle) 3 times. Demiibabii4u 00:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) First time taking the shen goaren, I used a anvil hammer, and slayed it with about 2 minutes left, no skills, 2 lrg bomb+. If you can't kill it with a onslaught, you're not hitting it alot. Recommend striking at the very center, beneath it's face, triple pound it all the way, I generally don't aim for the legs period, less he be standing. =3 DZ Unit-1 05:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) In town, he is up high most of the time, leaving his legs only as an oppurtinity for attack TheOnEhunter 16:37, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Its better to stick with one leg, not juggle them. the first stagger imo takes longer than the second n third n ect ect.EternalRemain 16:52, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks everyone! i finally killed it with full kirin compltely modified up and the wyvren blade blood! 8 seconds left to go and I was actually realy suprised when he started falling! The timer was flashing and everything! I was like dang gota go try again but then Bam! i hit is leg and he fell over! lol.